Tony Marshall (Tobey Maguire)
Tony Marshall, the fictional fan-made Red Ranger of Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fan-fiction series of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders , has appeared in 9 1/2 fan-series/films featuring the facial celebrity likeness of Tobey Maguire . Maguire's portrayal of Tony has lasted for more than 10 years as his version of the character debuted in Marsh's 2002-03 fan-series of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy entitled Power Rangers: Lost Generation, which was leaked as a proposed fan-film and continues to appear up to the upcoming 15th Anniversary fan-film adapt of Lost Galaxy for 2014 while rivaling with Wes Bentley 's interpitration of the original Red Galaxy Ranger, Leo Corbett . 'Character History' 'Recently...' Tony was a freelance photographer from 2002 to 2009 until his job was took over by Christopher Donner, Jr (Ryan Reynolds ' character). Tony is currently the 2nd Generation Red Galaxy Ranger and he is friends with his teammates AJ Weems (Anthony Marsh, Jr),Browne Jones (Charlie Murphy),Billy James (Rider Strong), Wendy Jane O'Hara (Kristen Bell), Jesse James, Cadet M. Patton (a caracture of Faith No More's lead singer Mike Patton), andJimmy the Panda (voiced by Ray Park ). Tony also had a girlfriend beforehand, who later returns to Terra Venture the following year. Gwen McQueen (Shannon Spruill -in the original cut. Rachel Dillinger in the 2012 reversion), a goth German girl who was in his life for the first two years, returns to him. Tony knew Gwen when he was 8 years old. It was announced that Tony, though as a Power Ranger, is the son of insectile bug-queen Trakeena (Amy Miller-Rolle - in the original unreleased cut. Patricia Heaton/in the 2012-14 reversion). 'Fan-Series (2002-2012)' ''Power Rangers: Lost Generation'' (2002) (info needed) ''Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2'' (2004) (info needed) ''Power Rangers Lost Generation: Underground ''(2006) (info needed) ''Power Rangers LG: Rise of the Imperfects'' (2007) (info needed) ''Power Rangers LG: The Last Stand'' (2008) (info needed) ''Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard '' 'Part 1 (2008)' (info needed) 'Part 2 (2009)' (info needed) ''Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3'' (2009) 'Fan-Films ' 'Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (2011-2012)' We first introduce Tony (in his non-Ranger civilian form) in the opening segment "The Queen's Allure " of Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, which is likely a retelling of the Lost Galaxy episode "Stolen Beauty ". When Trakeena -via as Tracy Turner - shows up on Terra Venture in disguise as Tracy, Tony is first seen briefly wearing a dark navy sweater and blue pants with a red shirt. Tony heads to a local Wendy's restaurant meeting up with two juice jockies. Tracy appears and stalks Tony. By Tracy's arrival, she sits next to him. They then exchange smiles (Tony seems to not like her, sort of). When Tracy orders a burger/fry meal Tony requested first, the manager initially gave his order to Tracy by mistake and Tony and the manager (obviously was Bulk ) get the fussing. After Tony asked him to get another order, Tracy gives Tony his burger back, and the two get to know each other. He was about to chomp down to his sandwich but Tracy distracts him saying that she's new on Terra Venture, somewhat. Tony finds it "very funny" and Tracy does a feign laugh. He didn't realize the burger has been poisoned. Even though the poisonous salomella was fowl, he did not take a single bite. Bulk tells him that they're all out of burgers. Tracy is ticked off and this was a opportunity to give Tony enough time to meet up with his friends about their next battle with Trakeena's monster Crumummy . Before heading to the hotel, Devin Stewart (Seth Green ), a big Power Ranger fan and tech wiz, tells Tony that Tracy Turner is his stalker. Back at the Northgate Inn Hotel, Tony introduces his friends to Tracy. After Tony take Tracy out for a walk, his companions follow but behind, then suddenly a crane falls out of the sky coming from out of nowwhere and this was a result that Crumummy did it. In order to not let the monster take the beauty from Tracy, Tony gets her out of sight from Crumummy (after he already stole the beauty from Wendy Jane's friends Carrie Miller (Kristen Wiig ) and Brittney Allison (Diora Baird )). While the other Rangers are morphed, going after Mummy and a group of Stingwingers , Tony gets Tracy to safety and checks on the girls. After Crumummy escaped, Tony takes Tracy home, but where? At the park, Tony is seen sitting on a bench, unseemingly, as Tracy gets two glasses of orange drink (one of the glasses had her poisoning his, as she makes sure). It was a distraction. Tony gets up for no reason after Tracy thanked him for taking her home and he tells her that has to go but Tracy wanted him to relax. No need for relaxation, he turns around and drinks his juice. After he took a chug, Tony fakes his death, whilist he didn't know his drink was poisoned. Tracy meets up with Crumummy as he congradulates her on good work well done and she calls Tony, passed out, a fool. The plan of Tracy possessing the Beauty Jar that initially belongs to Crumummy, backfired. Billy runs up and dumps all the beauty from the jar and all of the beauty Crumummy once stole goes up in the air. Billy and Austin Weems (Tyler James Williams, uncredited only seen in this segment since the Everybody Hates Chris actor was let go for the remainer of the film) regroup and the two first see Tracy morph back into Trakeena. As the fight progresses, Tony gets up, still unconsious, and finds out that Tracy disappeared to who knows where and she was never seen again since. 2 1/2 years later, in the near but not too distant future, where the movie mainly begins, Tony is seen with his military convoy team, this time with the tagalong help of his best friend AJ Weems, the Yellow Ranger. The team and the two were about to deliver the warheads to Terra Venture until suddenly, an ambush happened. They were being ambushed by the Neo-Vipers , in their gunship, then on foot. After Tony got AJ to safety, Tony runs up to get the case back until he was spotted by two vipers with flashlights attached to their guns and then sees Trakeena, who Tony now sees her as a 50-something year old cougar bug queen. Tony previously recognized her as "Tracy Turner", his stalker from two years ago. After being upperkicked in the face by Trakeena, and when the other Power Rangers show up to pursue the ambush, Tony goes after Trakeena who runs off and gets the case back. Running through the dark forest, Tony grabs Trakeena by the back and the two roll down on a hill and Trakeena kicks Tony in the gut as she tries to get the briefcase and then is being stopped by Browne Jones (as the Green Ranger). Trakeena retreats on the Vipers' gunship and just to show that something from Tony's past has dawned on him. After the other Rangers take Tony and AJ in to PRLG-UNDERGROUND, as they are being greeted by Terra Venture's new field commander Commander Chalmers (Robert Downey, Jr), and confronts a Chris Donner hologram in conversation of the warheads, Tony wants to join this Power Ranger-affiliated military unit known as the Galactic Military Police Defenders (unit) via to him mentioning to Chalmers that he knows a lot about Trakeena. In the segment "The Terra Venture Clinic Asylum ", Tony appears, this time with all of the other 4 Power Tony (as Red Ranger, morphed) in the 2012 reversion of the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum segment, which Marsh did alone. Added by Anthony Marsh, JrRangers standing up to a demented and fatally-ill Trakeena, who is seen in a strait jacket.(Note: In the 2010-2011 cut, Trakeena was shortly voiced by Anthony Marsh, Jr's adult friend, GHS's assistant principal Susan Frishman, until she quit to Marsh's obsession with the project. In the 2012 reversion cut, Marsh did the voice alone, while the voice has been pitch-shifted when he filmed and edited a newer version of the scene on Sony Vegas Pro 10). 'Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film)'Edit Main Article: Tony Marshall (Tobey Maguire) 'File Card ' TriviaEdit *Tony was involved in being a major character in a film based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy twice till million times from 2002 to 2009 until 2010 when the movie finally made into actual production with The Rise of Trakeena. **Prior to being mostly recognized for playing the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man in Sam Raimi's film trilogy of the same character, Tobey Maguire was involved in playing this character, by Anthony Marsh, Jr, numberous times since the release of the original 2002 Spider-Man movie. After Marsh saw Maguire in the films, he wanted him to be the Red Ranger in his PRLG film project which took Marsh 10-11 years in development. **Before Maguire was cast, several other actors were previously negoiated to play Tony Marshall. **When Maguire was cast, Marsh originally wanted him to play the Red Ranger's civilian form - Leo Corbett , who was portrayed by Danny Slavin on television. Unfortunately, after Slavin repraised Leo for one final time in "Forever Red" of Power Rangers: Wild Force, he retired from acting and decided to become a court judge in Pheonix, Arizona and Leo was dropped from the film. *Like the actor, in real life, who plays him, Tony is also a vegetarian. *Like the actor, in real life, who plays him, Tony also grew up with a rough childhood. *In Anthony Marsh, Jr's fanfic comic series of Lost Galaxy, Tony has appeared in over 2,999 comics of the series, from its debut year 1999 to its final year 2009. *The Rise of Trakeena sought a common relationship between Tony and Trakeena. However, in the TV series, Trakeena strongly dislikes the Red Ranger due to her believing of him destroying her father Scorpius in the 21st episode of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - which in Marsh's common case is "Heir to the Throne ". *Tony is the first Red Ranger - though, non-canon -to be involved in having a secret affair with a female villain. *''The Rise of Trakeena'' sought a lot of character development for Tony, making him the first non-canon Red Ranger with the most character and storyline development. See AlsoEdit *Leo Corbett . the real Red Galaxy Ranger. *Leo Corbett (Wes Bentley) - in the 2014 fan-film reboot. *Ryouma , in Gingaman. *Gwen McQueen , Tony's first love, also as the Pink Ranger. *AJ Weems , Tony's best friend, also as the Yellow Ranger. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 Category:PRLG-Underground Category:Power Rangers LG: Rise of the Imperfects Category:Power Rangers LG: The Last Stand Category:Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Rangers (PRLG/PRLGGMPD)